


Appreciation

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-25
Updated: 2003-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Agapfiller for episode #209. From lunch with the lesbians to Brian's mother making an untimely visit.





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The sun is streaming through the windows and there is food on the table, and the talk is unimportant yet captivating. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than I am at the moment. I’m surrounded by my recently acquired closest friends and I can feel my boyfriend’s hand on my leg occasionally, and I know that the second the loft door slams shut he’ll be all over me. I hear the ringing of a mobile phone but don’t, like the others, scramble around in bags or pockets to find mine, because I don’t have one. Maybe it’s Brian’s – one of his tricks or something. But then I remember that it can’t be because of our newly established ‘rules’ that amazingly, Brian agreed to. No names, or numbers exchanged. One of the lesser ones, but an important one still. A rush of happiness sweeps through me and I glance at Brian, scarcely believing that I am slowly domesticating him into being mine. It wasn’t his phone that had been ringing. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” I hear Emmett say. Emmett Honeycutt – the biggest queen on the planet, and proud of it. I love Emmett because he’s so brash and in-your-face, not caring who calls him a faggot. “Ok, hold on,” I heard him say. He hangs up and we all look at him questioningly. “Err, Teddy’s having a bit of a problem.” He says delicately. “He’d prefer it if you lot would just stay here?” the rising inflection shows that Emmett is pleading. He really cares about Ted, and whatever the problem is, doesn’t want us knowing. It's probably something mortifying knowing Ted. 

So naturally everyone abandoned their food and followed Emmett to the porch, even little Gus in Mel’s arms. Emmett swung open the door and looked at Ted for a moment, who scowled and pointed at his obvious erection. 

“You said it would last 24 hours, tops!” Ted said angrily and a little desperately. I could hear muffled sniggers from the rest of the gang. 

“Go figure”, Emmett replied with a helpless shrug of his shoulders. 

A dangerous thought entered my mind. Ted had obviously taken Viagra, and I couldn’t help feeling that Brian would be a little more ‘up’ for it if he had a bit of help. He was getting on a bit, and hey, I’m young and horny. 

“Maybe you should take some.” I said earnestly, passing the pot that Ted had been brandishing, to him. He didn’t say anything but looked thoughtful, as if he was actually considering it. The rest of the gang exchanged looks of disbelief. Brian and Justin need help in the bedroom? No way. 

“We’re down to like, four times a day,” I exclaimed in way of explanation, as if four times a day was something to be ashamed of. The rest of them obviously thought four times a day was just fine, from their eye-rolls to each other, and the attention shifted back to Ted as he said, 

“Look, I’ve got to do something!” 

“Ok, Ok,” Emmett said placatingly. “Hold on,” he continued as he fetched his coat. 

“Just see if you can hold out till next Monday,” Brian said seriously. 

“What’s next Monday?” Emmett said curiously. 

“It’s Flag Day!” Brian said with a flourish and a salute. 

Ted actually looked quite hurt and I felt a bit sorry for him as Emmett pulled him away from the laughs that were desperately trying to be stifled by the lesbians, but open from me, Brian, and Emmett. No wonder he didn’t want us knowing. Then I remembered my plan. I walked over to Brian and kissed him lightly, and whispered, “Let’s take it with us.” He looked at me briefly and put it in his pocket. 

We helped Lindsay and Mel clear away the plates, or rather, I helped to clear away the plates and Brian sat in the living room furiously maintaining the pretence that he was spending quality time with Gus, which wasn’t true in the slightest. He just wasn’t used to housework, what with his cleaner and all. Then we said our thanks and goodbyes, and Brian and I walked hand in hand to the jeep, much to the amusement of Mel who probably thought she’d never see the day when Brian Kinney admitted to having a boyfriend without open hostility. We got into the jeep and waited for the lesbians to shut the door, and then Brian took the pills from his pocket. 

“How long d’you reckon they’ll take to work?” he asked. I leant over and put my hand on his crotch, rubbing slightly. I felt his dick stir and he started slightly. 

“Maybe you won’t need them after all,” I said coyly. 

“I won’t take any chances,” Brian said and took a couple. He started up the jeep and pulled away, and by the time we were at the loft he was fully erect, either from the viagra or just from me – it didn’t matter. We scrambled out of the jeep and into the lift, where Brian pushed me up against the wall and crushed his mouth to mine hungrily. I felt the lift stop and pulled up the wooden divide, pulling Brian to the door. I felt his hands on my hips as I put the key in the lock, and also his hard cock pushing into my back. We fell inside and started to tear at each others clothes, as if we hadn’t fucked in weeks – when in fact we’d done it – twice – this morning. In a surprisingly short space of time we were naked, and Brian pushed me down onto the bed, still kissing me. I felt his hand on my own hard cock, teasing me, and I hooked my fingers into his hair, pulling his head down to meet mine. “Fuck me,” I said, really horny now. I waited impatiently as he reached over and took a condom from the bowl by his bed, kind of glad that he refused to do it without protection. I watched him hungrily as he rolled it on, scarcely able to believe how beautiful he really was. Then I felt him slip inside me, and all I could think of was him, thrusting harder and harder, his lips parted and his eyes closed, occasionally murmuring my name. That’s the part I really love – when he realises that it’s me he’s fucking and not some twink. I heard myself groan as I came close to orgasm, my breathing becoming more ragged. I could tell Brian was in the same situation, and hoped that we came together again. “Brian,” I said breathlessly, tugging at his dampening hair. He opened his eyes and stared into mine with such intensity that I felt I would shoot even if his cock weren’t pounding against my prostate. I threw back my head as I felt the orgasm claim me, breaking eye contact. I felt Brian do the same as his juice hit the end of the condom, and as I usually did, felt desperately empty when he pulled out. I laughed when I saw he was still majorly hard. This was going to take some time. 

It must have been hours later, and we must have fucked at least four times, this being our fifth. At least the viagra was working. 

“I can’t-believe-you’re fucking-me-again,” I said in between thrusts. 

“Well, it was-your-idea-to steal-Ted’s-viagra.” He replied accusingly, before collapsing on top of me as we both came, breathing hard. There was a knock at the door, which Brian promptly ignored. 

“Aren’t you going to answer it,” I asked, completely spent for the moment. 

“Nah, they’ll go away,” he mumbled into my shoulder where he had let his head fall. As the knocking grew louder and more persistent, Brian sighed and pulled himself off and out of me, getting up to pull on a pair of trousers, sweat still glistening on his torso. I stared at him lovingly as I watched his retreating back. I heard the door slide open and the murmuring of voices, but I couldn’t make out the words. It was probably Brian’s faithful little dog Michael. That was a bit harsh actually, Michael was alright – except when he remembered to be bitter and resentful because I had Brian and he didn’t. 

“Briiiiiiaaaan, are you coming back,” I called as seductively as I could. The voices stopped. I got up and pulled on my underpants, rubbing my arse as I did so. It was a wonder I could still walk. I limped awkwardly down the steps and into the main area of the loft, and stopped when I saw the elderly looking woman standing infront of Brian. She had a cold, superior kind of face, but had been undoubtedly beautiful in her time. I saw Brian put his hand to his head. 

“Mum, this is Justin, Justin, this is - my mum.” Shit shit shit! Brian’s mother had no idea he was gay. 

“Hi,” I said with an embarrassed, oh-my-god-I-can’t-believe-I-have-just-done-that laugh. The woman looked horrified, and fled the loft without a word. I shot Brian an I’m-reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllllllllly sorry look, and watched as he followed her out, leaning on the door frame. She was obviously calling the lift. Whatever Brian had to say to his mother I’m sure was none of my business, so I hastily hobbled back to the bedroom and awaited my punishment. 

I was sure Brian was going to kill me, or shout at me or, worse – refuse to fuck me. He walked up the stairs slowly and deliberately, stripping off his trousers as he went. He was staring at me again with an unreadable expression on his face. Was he mad? Upset? Pleased? It was impossible to tell. I watched him warily as he flopped down beside me on the bed. His hard on had, disappointingly, disappeared, but that was the least of my worries at the present moment. He looked at me for a long while, as if studying me, and then he said in a resigned kind of voice, “Justin Taylor, you are such a twat.” Then he leaned over and kissed me, and I knew that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
